


Blushing suits you well

by imnotmadeofeyes



Series: The Blushing Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, Highschool AU, M/M, football au, liam is still hot and cocky, pwp again, this time there's proper sex, zayn is still blushing furiously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course they win the fucking game, and of course Liam keeps his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing suits you well

**Author's Note:**

> I love football. Did you mention? I love football. Goalie's the best position, like, EVER. I've been goalie a few years myself, so the scene in the beginning should be quite realistic. Sorry for mistakes and strange phrases, it's one of my older works.

“Yeah man, come on, Harry, do that fucking thing!” Zayn screams on top of his lungs. There are three minutes left and the score shows 2:2. They need to win, they need to win this fucking game. It isn’t about his personal life, it isn’t that he can’t forget their little encounter on Friday. They need to win this game because they need the points. They want to be the best, and for that they need to win. The hard training should be worth something.

But of course, Harry doesn’t make that goal. The other team’s goalie gets the ball and runs towards the end of his penalty box to shoot the white leather high in the air.

Zayn’s eyes are glued to the ball flying towards him. This is a great goal-kick, he has to admit. He’s flying towards him, more and more, but it doesn’t reach exactly him, of course. Niall gets it and kicks it towards Liam. The boy looks so hot in his tricot and shorts and you can see all the muscles working … he passes the ball over to Ed. The redhead was a talented player and …

“Look at that, ladies and gentlemen, this is Ed Sheeran and he made the final goal in this game! This is it, only one minute left and Charleston High is making their third goal!” the speaker cheers in his phone.

Zayn jumps in triumph and raises his fist. “Yeah man, Eeeed!” he cries out. That’s it. They are winning! They did it! The referee has no chance against Zayn’s team - the boys are running to the middle of the field, even the ones who aren’t currently playing, just sitting on the sides and cheering, to a huge group hug. Zayn meets Liam’s eyes over the bunch of boys tackling them to the floor and Zayn blushes again, because Liam’s gaze is already dark with lust and he has this cocky grin on his face.

Niall is jumping on Zayn’s back. “We did it! We did it! We did it!”

Zayn laughs and turns away from Liam, joining the Irishman in his celebratory dance.

 

Zayn makes his way home almost two hours later.

The whole team celebrates afterwards on the side of the field. They have only cake and coke, but it’s OK - Zayn isn’t much of a fan of alcohol, he hasn’t that much experience. And it’s a school thing, so that’s nothing to wonder about either. They shower first, of course, and when they come back, their friends or parents have prepared the little party.

Zayn can’t really chill, if he’s honest. He can almost feel Liam’s eyes on him from time to time, and when he meets Liam’s intense stare, he’s blushing like hell, because Liam just looks so hot and he’s so perfect and oh god, is he going to fill his promise? He doesn’t know, and he’s not sure if he really wants to know.

Friday was great, to be honest. After that blowjob he had given Liam a hand job that was obviously good enough to make him shout his name and see stars from the massiveness of his orgasm. And then they had pizza and talked for a while before Liam had brought him home (“It’s past eight, I can’t let you walk! It’s much too far!”) and he had given him a hot, long kiss before he had practically shushed him out of the car.

But Zayn doesn’t know what that means. Good, he has the hugest of crushes on the older boy. But it seems as if Liam’s just playing with him. If that’s that much of a problem is the next question - he would like to have more things like that with the genius captain. But he won’t make a move on him, he’s sure of that.

The sound of a car stopping on his side lets Zayn snap out of his thought. He looks up and recognizes the car before the window is pulled down and Liam smiles brightly at him. “Where are you going?” he asks.

“Home” Zayn mumbles, his hands shoved in his pockets, not meeting the beautiful brown orbs that were Liam’s.

“Why?” Liam wants to know. “You can’t tell me you forgot about our little date!”

“I -” Zayn stops because Liam is pulling his chin upwards through the window he’s looking through and their eyes are meeting and Liam just looks like a sex god. “I should tell mum first” he says now, an attempt to get a little more time because he’s just getting a little bit scared. He wants to have sex with Liam, he truly wants. But he is also waiting for the moment someone is jumping out of his hide and shouts “Joking, we’re just making fun with you!”

Liam snickers and his thumb is stroking over his lower lip before he lets go of his chin, unlocking the door instead. “Get in, you can send her a text on our way” he demands.

And Zayn has no chance but doing what Liam says. He gets into that car and smiles at Liam lightly, pulling out his phone and typing a quick text to his mum. She’s cool, she’ll allow him to spend the night over at a friend’s without saying anything. Well, right now he just says her that he’ll come later because he’s going to a friend’s house, and later he will probably have to call her and say that he’ll stay over. But who knows, maybe Liam doesn’t want him over.

Liam doesn’t start driving, Zayn mentions that. When he looks up from his phone to ask him why he’s doing that, the older boy pulls him in to crash their lips together in a hot kiss, his slender fingers tangled in the raven hair right above his neck.

“Congratuwelldone to our victory today” Liam mumbles against his lips, gently catching Zayn’s between his own and sucking lightly before letting go of him and pulling back on the street. Zayn’s cheeks are burning and red. Liam just gave him a celebratory kiss. He must be dreaming because the Liam he knows wouldn’t do that.

“You were the better one. I got two goals in” Zayn says, trying to clear his mind again.

Which is pretty much a fight when your crush’s hand lays on your thigh as if it belongs there.

“They weren’t your fault, the defence wasn’t fast enough” Liam says. “That’s alright, you know? Everybody makes mistakes”

“Yah” Zayn mumbles. “But you did less”

Liam chuckles and gives his thigh a little squeeze. “I did my mistakes, believe me. They were just less obvious because I had people behind me that were able to cope them.”

Zayn shrugs because he really can’t say anything. On the one hand, he doesn’t know what because Liam is so right, on the other hand is his heart racing and the blood is rustling in his ears and he can’t concentrate on anything but the taste of Liam on his lips and the warmth of his hand on his thigh.

“You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, you know?” Liam says after a minute of silence which was neither awkward nor really peaceful.

Zayn swallows. This is his last chance to turn and run away. But does he want to run away? Does he really want to run away? He’s scared, yeah, but with Liam he feels like he could do anything. Even when Liam doesn’t feel the same way. So he looks up and smiles lightly. “But I want to do this. I’m just nervous because, you know, it’s my first time”

Liam nods and again squeezes his thigh. “You won’t regret a thing later.” He promises. “Well, maybe you will, but that will be because you can’t sit or walk because you’re so sore” He chuckles. And Zayn smiles, too, because he can see himself waddling down the hallways already.

Then they arrive at Liam’s flat. Now Zayn’s less impressed by the building, since he’s been there once. And he is just too nervous. He’s going to get laid tonight. Oh shit.

“Nervous?” Liam asks with a little smile when he slides his fingers between Zayn’s when they’re going upstairs.

Zayn’s heart is skipping its beats when Liam does that. He’s holding hands with the hottest guy in town! He blushes when he says, “Yeah, actually”

Liam smiles at him and when they stop in front of his door, he pulls him in for another short kiss as if to calm him a little bit. Well, it doesn’t really help, because he’s just making the butterflies in his tummy flattering around worse, and the kiss is much too short as well.

“I’m going to make it as good for you as possible, alright?” he promises when he opens the door. His eyes are piercing into Zayn’s.

Zayn nods and enters the room and Liam shuts the door behind him. He wraps his arms around the younger boy from behind and starts kissing his neck lightly, just beneath his ear. “You looked so hot out there today” he murmurs gently.

Zayn tilts his head, his arms laying on Liam’s around his stomach. “You were hotter, for sure” he mumbles back before daring something. He turns around, wraps his arms around Liam’s neck and pulls him down to crash their lips together. He can feel Liam smile lightly on his lips, but the same time he tightens the grip on his hips, holding him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue swipes over Zayn’s lips and he lets him in with the tiniest of moans, meeting him halfway. Their tongues battle together in a hot fight and Zayn’s hands are running through Liam’s soft hair and Liam’s hands are sneaking under the hem of Zayn’s plaid button down, caressing the skin of his lower back.

This time Liam doesn’t lift him up. They’re just stumbling blind, because both have their eyes closed, and entangled in each other, down to the bedroom. There the two of them fall on the bed in a mess of limbs and bodies and wet kisses. They scoot around a little, never leaving each other’s lips, and then Liam is laying on top of Zayn and Zayn’s legs are wrapped around Liam’s thighs.

Zayn feels on fire again. Every touch of Liam is hot on his skin, sending shocks through his veins straight in his crotch. His heart is racing and his breath is going hard and unsteady. It feels better than every adrenaline rush he gets when he’s playing soccer. Liam is better than soccer and that means hell of a lot when Zayn’s saying that.

“You have too many clothes on babe” Liam murmurs against his lips, his slender fingers are fighting with the buttons of Zayn’s shirt. Zayn shivers and blushes - Liam just called him babe! But he’s helping him and soon his shirt is open and Liam lifts him up a little to pull it down his shoulders. They’re sitting on the bed now, more kneeling than sitting actually, and Zayn pulls the hem of Liam’s v-neck upwards until the older boy is stripping out of it.

Of course, Zayn has seen Liam naked before. He knows every little birthmark on the tanned skin, every strong line of muscle on this body. He’s impressed though, his hands running over the golden skin lightly, over the strong shoulders, the strong chest and the defined abs. Liam is watching him while he just can’t tear his eyes away from that toned stomach and the light line of dark hair that’s leading under the waistband of Liam’s boxers from his belly down.

“Like what you see?” Liam asks amused.

Zayn doesn’t answer, just leaning forward and nibbling on the collar bone of his lover. Liam’s letting out a hot little his when Zayn’s tongue shoots out, soothing the love bite. Zayn’s hands rest on Liam’s stomach now while his lips travel over his collar and his neck, kissing, sucking and biting around. He’s gained a little confidence.

Soon his lips are finding their way back to Liam’s mouth and they kiss again, hot and deeply. Liam pulls Zayn closer and on his lap. Through the material of their jogging pants their boners are rubbing together, causing both guys to moan in the other’s mouth lightly.

Liam’s hands cup Zayn’s ass and he squeezed it lightly while lightly grinding his hips into Zayn’s. Zayn moans from the friction and catches Liam’s lower lip between his teeth, pulling it lightly. He just tastes so good.

They keep making out like that for a while, Liam’s fingers teasingly dipping under Zayn’s waistband from time to time. Their mouths explore the other’s neck, nipping on it and leaving marks that would be all too obvious later.

But then Liam gently pushes Zayn down on the mattress, his fingers hooking in the waistband of his pants and boxers, pulling them down in one slow motion. The younger boy is watching Liam in awe - he’s just so gorgeous with his darkened eyes, his messed hair, his slightly parted, swollen lips and his cheeks blushed lightly. And Liam’s watching Zayn in awe because he looks so hot and yet so delicately fragile naked, with his swollen cock on his stomach and his clouded eyes.

Zayn knows what Liam’s doing in the second before he bends down and wraps his hot lips around him, sucking his tip in and running his tongue over it. A moan is escaping his lips and he fights the urge down to simply thrust up into this delicate mouth. But it isn’t a blowjob that lasts long. It’s just some teasing from Liam before he pulls away. This time Zayn’s looking at him with fire in his eyes.

“What the -?”

But the younger boy shuts up when Liam scoots over to the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube to coat his fingers. “Open your legs for me babe” he says softly, pecking his jaw. Zayn follows, his heart bouncing in his chest. He’s going to be fingered from Liam Payne right now. That’s crazy. And yet so hot.

Liam never stops staring at him when he lowers his hand, his fingers finding Zayn’s hole. He just teases a little at first, running his fingers over it, circling lightly. Zayn lifts his hips and arches his back. He just needs that now, alright? He isn’t in the mood for teasing.

“Have you ever done that before?” Liam asks now.

Zayn rolls his eyes. It seems Liam just tries to gain some more time. “God, I’m a gay teen - of course I fingered myself! Put it in already!” he demands, sounding a little more annoyed and rough that necessary.

Liam laughs and kisses the hickey he left on his hip on Friday. Then he presses his finger in and Zayn gasps in pure pleasure. His finger is long, much longer than his own and it just feels so good in him.

“God you’re tight” Liam moans out. His gaze is glued to his finger that is now slowly sliding in and out. Then he adds another and Zayn arches his back. He has fingered himself, just like he said to Liam. Just this morning when he was woken up a little too early with a hard boner because he had dreamt of that mind-blowing blow job he’s received the day before he had stuck his fingers into his ass. But that hasn’t been half as good as Liam’s fingers now. Liam is fucking him slowly, curling his fingers or scissoring them from time to time.

Soon, Zayn’s just a shivering mess underneath Liam. He’s now rocking his hips back on three of Liam’s fingers. A thin layer of sweat is covering his body and his fingers are gripping on the sheets tightly. Liam is also panting, somehow he managed to strip out of his joggers and boxer briefs as well as Zayn. But the raven haired only mentions that when the friction in his entrance is suddenly away and his eyes shoot open, accompanied with a growl of dislike.

But then he looks up and sees Liam, squeezing the bottle of lube over his other hand, emptying it and then rubbing the lube on his cock. God, Liam’s cock is so perfect. Huge and red, thick and silky … Zayn doesn’t see that much of it though, because now Liam is over him again, holding his hips in place with firm hands, his tip just barely brushing over Zayn’s hole.

Zayn arches his back and moans, “Shit, Liam, get it done already”

“Aw, babe, there’s someone eager” Liam teases him lightly, a playful glint in the lust-filled darkness of his eyes. He presses forward anyways, slowly. Zayn’s eyes fall shut again and he bites his lip, in pain this time. Liam is just so big in him and he’s a fucking virgin and …

Liam stops moving, now buried deep inside him, and leans forward. His hands leave Zayn’s hips to support him on the sides of Zayn’s face. Liam presses their lips together softly, slowly, and after a while his delicate lips are distracting the younger boy from the pain he’s feeling.

And when their mouths part after some time, the pain’s away, instead pleasure is taking place inside Zayn. “Move” he breathes out to Liam. His arms are wrapped around the broad shoulders, his fingers tangled in the short, sweaty brown hair. Liam pulls out until just his tip is inside Zayn and then slides back in. He’s moving carefully, as if he knows that Zayn needs a little more time. He continues like that, sliding in and out, gentle thrusts deep inside the young tanned boy underneath him.

Liam stays in that pace until Zayn’s practically rocking back on him, because it just feels so _great_. He’s never ever felt so full and so stretched and so hot and so perfect. He’s moaning out with every thrust, a mix out of different curses and Liam. Liam buries his face onto Zayn’s collar, bowing his back to hit that right angle. He’s going faster and harder, but he’s going slowly the same time. It seems as if he doesn’t want to rush into things, and Zayn likes it that way. He claws into Liam’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist to give him better access.

He can already feel his climax building, deep down in his stomach, when Liam hits that bundle of nerves that has the younger boy quivering and letting out a shout of his name. Zayn throws his head back in pure pleasure, arching his back, his muscles tensing.

“Right there!”

Liam presses in again, harder this time, and Zayn shouts out. With every thrust he’s going closer to his climax, the heat inside him is growing fast now. Liam keeps hitting his prostate, panting and moaning himself.

“God, I’m close” Liam moans out, followed by a hiss of “ _Zayn!_ ”

And that has Zayn spurting over the edge, spilling hot white come all over their stomachs. He cries Liam’s name out, his head falling back and his whole body tensing up, even more than when Liam has hit his sweet spot for the first time. That has Liam spilling over; he just can’t stand the tight friction around his cock anymore. He shoots deep inside Zayn with an almost animalistic grunt and then collapsed on top of him.

Well, after some seconds he’s pulling out and rolls beside him, but before that happens, he’s laying on top of him, all heavy and warm on Zayn’s chest. And it feels good.

Both boys lay side by side, staring at the ceiling, fighting the stars they’re seeing back and slowly regaining breath. They are barely ever touching with their arms, until Liam turns his head and looks at Zayn questioningly.

“No cuddling after mind-blowing sex?” he asks.

Zayn instantly scoots over, cuddling into the older boy’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. “Didn’t know you wanted that”

“Well, I kind of do” Liam smiles lightly, wrapping his arms around Zayn and holding him close. He nuzzles his face into the sweaty rests of Zayn’s quiff and inhales deeply. Zayn just listens to his strong and steady heartbeat, and it calms him down. Probably, he’s right there where he belongs. And probably, probably Liam wants him to stay. Whether that’s true, they would see …

“You know what?” Liam murmurs now.

“What?” Zayn answers just as lowly.

“Your sex blush suits you well”

And Zayn smiles because now those words are making him comfortable. And he hears Liam’s smile in his words. But a little blush is creeping its way onto his cheeks anyways. “I’ll take that as a compliment” he says.

Liam lets out a chuckle. “I’m just saying blushing suits you well.”


End file.
